


Found Family

by sheepysleepy



Category: Dead by Daylight (Video Game)
Genre: Family Issues, Friendship, Gen, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Julie needs love, One Big Happy Family, Pre-Canon, Probably bad description of basketball, Relationships if you squint, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-27
Updated: 2020-04-27
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:00:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,984
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23882656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sheepysleepy/pseuds/sheepysleepy
Summary: Julie won her Basketball match and the other Legion members think it is worth to party.
Kudos: 15





	Found Family

**Author's Note:**

> Nobody gave Julie the love she deserves, so I am here to provide.

It was near the end of the game, where you could flip a coin and let fate decide if it had mercy with you. Julie didn’t believe in fate. She only believed in really bad luck. She dribbled the basketball over the field, not caring to pass the ball to one of her other teammates. Not as if they minded, less work for them so who gives a shit?

„You got this, Julie!“

A smirk spread across her face upon hearing the voice of her best friend, Susie, who was standing at the edge of the playfield, yelling cheers and praises at Julie. It was cute. Not useful. But certainly cute.

A girl of the opposing team was blocking Julies way to the hoop and victory, but her confidence didn’t waver. Swiftly she played to the right, but apruptly changing to the left, faking her move and quickly dribbling the ball a few times before she took her shot. It was nothing like in the movies, where time slows down, your heart stops and everything is completely quiet around you, Julie hear her teammates, she heard panting, mumbling and steps, that weren’t drowned out by her mind. The ball flew right through the net, as Julies team erupted into chanting and cheers.

„You did it!“

Susie rushed on the field and towards Julie, flinging her arms around her and pulling her into a hug.  
Julie didn’t waste time to put her arm around the smaller girls shoulder, giving her a light squeeze and a playful shake, as they staggered off the field and towards the benches.

„Yeah, I did. Didn’t think I got it in me, eh?“ 

Her tone was teasing, before she broke the hug off and instead ruffled through Susies pink hair with a questioning hum, receiving a snort in response.

„Didn’t doubt you for a second, Jules.“ She paused and hummed, as though she was thinking, before turning to Julie again with a mocking smirk. „Although it got kinda close at the end. Almost had me there.“

Julie gave her a light punch, letting out a small chuckle. „You’re such an asshole sometimes, pinky.“

They sat down at the benches, Julie immediately reaching for her blue water bottle and downing half of it. Julie’s team was still on the field, some of them chatting, others bragging about a win, that wasn’t their accomplishment. They were lucky most of the opposing teams players took their defeat like real champs and weren’t bitching about it being „not fair“, that would have been too much drama.

„Hey, how about we go up to Ormond with the guys to celebrate your win? How does that sound?“ Susie caught Julies attention with that.

„Hm, I dunno. When was the last time we’ve been up there?“

Certainly not too long ago, at that point the abondoned ski resort was almost a second home to all of them. And a better home for Frank and Julie at that. Sitting in an ice cold, run down resort far up in the woods was ten times better than both the shitty house Frank lived in with his foster dad, and Julies big family house with her own folks.

Susie subconsciously chewed on her lip, as she always did when she was thinking. That really put Susies braces to show, not a bad thing really, but a thing she had often been selfconscious about.

„I think like two weeks ago? Y’know? When we got drunk and played Truth or Dare and Frank dared Joey to put his pants off and have a snowfight with himself?“

They both fell into a loud giggling fit at that memory. That was really one hell of an evening, they had to spend the night there, because Joey kept on using a pinecone instead of his keys to start the car. And that for a full hour, before Julie finally pointed out that something wasn’t right about this.

„I’ll be damned, if I ever forget this. How does Frank even think of this stupid shit?“ Julie wheezed out between incontained laughter.

„It’s Frank.“ Was all Susie offered as an explanation, wiping a tear away. „So, is that a yes?“

„Damn right it is. I need to get home first though, or my parents are gonna be pissed.“

„Uh-huh, we come pick you up at six?“

„Yeah, I can make that. You’ll call the boys?“

„Sure thing, Jules.“

***

Julie walked home alone, giving her some blissful and needed silence to ease her mind. Being popular wasn’t easy and sometimes she just wished to be invisible to everybody else, just nonexistent. But she wasn’t, everybody knew her, be it through parties, through rumors, through some friend or acquaintance, who all think they know her. But they don’t, all they see ist the rich Julie Baker, A+ student, party host, star basketball play and your typical popular pretty girl. They saw the surface, but didn’t want to dive deeper into the waters.

It was almost a miracle when Susie came into her life. It was freshman year, and they just so happened to sit next to each other in Maths. Turns out Susie couldn’t do simple equations to save her life and was struggling in class. Julie could have ignored her, could have averted her gaze from the lonely sad girl, that always sat alone during lunch. It would have been so easy, but Julie couldn’t bring herself to ignore the poor girl and instead decided to help her out.

The start of a blossoming friendship. They talked about more personal stuff as time went on, sat together during lunch and hung out after school. Even though Julies popular friendgroup didn’t seem to like Susie that much, it never bothered them and she found herself splitting more and more off of her former friends. It hadn’t been long until Susie introduced Joey to Julie, and a tight bond was mad between them. 

Julie arrived at her house, a small mansion with baby blue walls, a dark blue roof and wide windows, the curtains drawn in closed. She had lived in there her whole life, and was pretty sure either she or her brother were going to inherent it. She turned the keys in the lock and pushed the heavy entrance door open, only to find her whole family at home. She didn’t feel in the mood to talk to them and tried silently sneaking past them and into her room, only to have that plan foiled as she heard her mother call out her name.

„Julie, that’s no way of greeting your family, now is it? Come here, please, and say a proper hello.“

She supressed a groan and walked wordlessly to where her mothers voice came from. The voice was coming from the kitchen, which was directly attached to the living room, where her brother was watching TV. He didn’t seem to care about her arrival at all, so much to politeness.  
He mother was sitting on one of the barstools at the kitchen counter, as she put her reading glasses off and turned her attention to her daughter.

„Hello, Mom.“ Julie muttered, before giving her mother a quick kiss on the cheek.

„Hello, Julie. How was your day? Did you write any tests? Did you get any grade?“

„My day was fine and no and no.“ There was no enthusiasm in her voice, and it was obvious she wanted to be anywhere but there. Not that her mother cared.

„That’s great.“

Her mother paused, until Julie realised she was done talking to her and free to go. Yet there was one thing to settle before she could take her chance.

„Hey, Mom, me and my friends are gonna hang out tonight. I hope that’s okay.“

At that she perked up, focussing back to Julie and eyeing her suspicious.

„Which friends?“

Mrs. Baker had never been really fond of Frank, due to his rebellious nature and bad influence. Whenever his name is mentioned she suddenly becomes alert and actually cares what Julie’s doing. At least it’s one way to catch her attention, just not a welcomed one.

„Oh, just Susie and Joey. He found an original copy of The Night of the living Dead and we were gonna watch it. Might also stay for the night, we don’t know yet.“

The key to good lying were the details. If you were going to give out some, do it so, that they won’t fuck you over. You have to make it believable. Mentioning the movie you were gonna watch was fine, menitioning what kinda snacks you were gonna eat that night was not. It has to make sense.  
Julie’s gotten real good at lying, ever since she met Frank. He taught her one or two tricks.

„Oh, very well. Have fun.“

And with that all the previous attention was gone in a matter of seconds. Back to the way its always been.

***

It was 17:45, so Julie still had time until Joeys truck rolled around, probably honking excessively and without regard of neighbours and her family. Joey wasn’t really known for always being right on time, add or take a few minutes off the agreed time, but in the end he always showed up.

Julie was in the bathroom, brushing her hair while staring at her reflection. In her eyes there was nothing special about her, but she often heard she was beautiful. Long soft brown her, emerald green eyes, a symetrical face, long eyelashes, all aspects of a typical pretty girl. But there was something in her eyes, no glint and no emotion. They were dull, almost even cloudy as if she was just an empty shell. 

No one knew what it’s like to hide the real you, for acceptance and adoration. Nobody except Frank. They never talked about it, but there were other ways to understand one another without words. It might have been the glances, the reassuring touches or the comfort they provided for each other, but they grew incredibly close, almost inseperable. Frank knew what it was like to put on a show for everyone around you and to never let your guard down. It was how both she and him coped for way to long, no other way to function. 

Julie didn’t notice how she zoned out until the shudder running through her body pulled her back in reality. Shaking her head slightly she went back to getting ready, brushing through her hair one more time before switching to putting her favorite earrings on her multiply pierced ears. A variety of rings, chains, pendants and pins was decorating her ears, a nice and simple touch. Lastly she put on black lipstick, careful not to slip and accidentally miss.

Five minutes left, before Joey came to pick her up, she walked back to her room and towards her window to see if he might already be there and settled for a more quiet arrival. As she passed her mirror, she stopped dead in her tracks, taking a few steps back to stare at her reflection. She wore tight dark grey jeans, a black crop top and her leather jacket. She had debated on wether or not she should put on her high-heeld boots, but decided not to, since they would go up to the mountains. Instead she had settled for her dark blue sneakers.

Four or so years ago, she wouldn’t have dared to walk around like, or her parents would have freaked out. Back then they could and would tell her to jump and she’d ask how high, they held their leash tight. It wasn’t until she got to know Susie, she started to rebel. She would often go out, never told where she went, started to host parties and had a mind of her own. She would often still do as she was told, asking for permission first, keep the parties down and with a timelimit and behaved. Her parents didn’t like it, but accepted it.

And then Frank stepped into her life. If Julie had to pinpoint the exact moment where her life took a turn, she would say it was when she met him. His natural, rebellious and cool being was like a magnet attracting her. Joey and Frank became friends first and he was a part of the gang in no time. With him in Julies life, it was like the world got a lot brighter and colorful with an instant and Franks nature soon started to rub off on Julie. He helped her show her true self, while also making her a much more rebellious and meanspirited person.  
Julie threw a lot more parties, without any limits, she vandalized some stuff and did as she pleased.

Honking was heard from the outside, with a few shouts from Joey and Julie wasted no time running down the staircase, screaming a quick goodbye without caring if her family heard it or not.  
Outside of the house she was immediately greeted by the loud voices of her three friends.

„Hey, Jules! Get your ass in here! We got a party to celebrate, you know!“ Joey called out.

„Yeah, c’mon, Julie.“ Susie grinned at her, showing off her pink and blue braces.

Julie climbed in through the passenger door and over Frank to get to the backseats, much to the teens protest. 

„Get your ass outta my face, Jules.“ 

„Shut up, Frank.“ She quipped.

A squeak of the tires, a sudden recoil and off they were racing down the road and towards the abandoned resort. It didn’t take long until the passing houses, became a blur of trees. Julie was staring out of the window, hearing the faint joking bickering of Joey and Frank, when she felt a pair of eyes watching her. She turn to look who it was, just to be met by Susies playful smirk.

„What?“

„Hm?“ 

„You’ve been staring at me, Sue. What is it?“

„Someone’s looking fancy.“ She replied in a singsong voice, smirk not fading. That caused Julie to smile herself.

„That’s how I always look, you pink idiot.“

„Nah, she’s right. Did you really dress up just for us? Aww.“ Joey chimed in, apparently having lost interest in talking to Frank, who just shook his head in playful motion, as if he was disappointed.

„Y’know Julie’s gotta look good. This girl has more class than all of us combined.“ He joked, causing Julie to laugh and the other two to snicker.

„Speak for yourself, Frank.“ Joey spoke up again, causing the man in question to let out a dramatic gasp.

„Says the guy who didn’t know you use multiple cuttlery for multiple dishes.“

„Fuck off, last year you Britain was still ruled by a king.“

„Not my fault, my foster familes were as smart as scarecrows.“

And with that, the bickering to began anew. Julie wondered if Frank did that on purpose, just to get Joeys attention back to himself. Wouldn’t be the first time he did that, the man seemingly always knew the words to get what he wants.

Julie’s hand was suddenly grabbed and turned to look at Susie, who was smiling widely at her, cheeks faintly tinted red and eyes shining.

„I think you look really beautiful.“ Her tone came out soft and not above a whisper. A weird feeling, Julie couldn’t identify, suddenly spread in the girls stomach. It wasn’t a sick feeling, or made her insides churn. It just felt… warm. 

„Thank you.“ Julie muttered, squeezing Susies hand with a sheepish smile. It felt peaceful, a rare moment, where she felt happy and safe. 

***

„Everyone get outta the truck. If ya can’t get out yourself, sucks to be you.“ Frank slammed the door shut before Julie could get out, probably as payback for climbing over him. Flipping him off, she pulled the handle and the door clicked open again,

„Haha, real funny, Franky.“ She sneered, to which he only grinned mockingly. He put his arm around her and shook her in a playful way. 

„Just jokin‘, Jules. You know me.“

„Unfortunately yes.“ She retorted, a smirk finding its way onto her face.

They went on like this until they arrived at the chalet, where Joey immediately challenged Frank to a race, to which he agreed. Both of them were swift runners, but did it differently. Joey used his height and long legs to his advantage, while Frank, despite his small size, was naturally quick on his feet.

„You sure you wanna do this, Joey?“ 

„What’s with you, Frank? Scared?“ he teased.

„Yeah, I’m scared. Hella scared your ego’s gonna pop like a baloon.“

Julie and Susie snickered, but quickly tried to cover it up by faking a coughing fit.

„Alright, boys. Time for second thought’s up, either you loose or you win. First one at the chalet wins the right to brag and make fun oft he loser. Understood?“ Julie chimed in, posing as the referee for their race.

„Yes, Ma’am.“ Came the answer, in unison.

„Good. Ready, set, go!“

Without warning Frank shoved Joey aside, catching the man by surprise and making him waver, before sprinting off. Joey screamed a row of profanities at the man while trying to catch up to him.  
Julie and Susie stared at one another, holding in laughter for a second before it erupted. With a smirk, the smaller oft he two held out her hand, wanting her to take it.

„M’lady?“

With a giggle Julie took it, feeling how warm Susies hand was and the comfort it provided, as they walked towards the chalet. Their arrival was met by a heated argument. 

„You fucking cheater. If you hadn’t shoved me, I would have won!“ Joeys anger was met by a cocky grin.

„The world will never know.“ He replied in a singsong voice, infuriating the much taller and stronger man even more. Julie knew Frank minded little, he loved to get on really anybodys nerves, Joey being his favorite. 

„Guys, quit it, we’re here for a reason, y’know!“ Susie yelled, successfully gathering everyones attention and silencing them at the same time. „We’re here to celebrate Julies win.“

Joey and Frank shared a confused expression, the older of the two breaking the gaze and quirking an eyebrow before looking at the girl in question.

„Oh yeah? Didn’t know that, figured we’d just hang out.“ Frank walked towards Julie and put an arm around her again, before smirking playfully at her. „Shoulda told me, I would’ve got you something.“

„Yeah, Jules, why didn’t you tell us about your great win?“

Julie just shrugged, she didn’t really have an answer. That didn’t stop the pair of questioning eyes boring through her, awaiting a response.

„I just figured it wasn’t that important, y’know.“ She finally said, earning a snort from Frank and a smile from Joey.

„Everything’s important as long as it gives us a reason to party.“ Julie couldn’t help but snicker at Franks statement, feeling a lot morr confident and comfortable in an instant.

„True that.“ Joey agreed.

„Well then, whatcha waitin‘ for?“ Julie grinned.

***

Julie gazed at the sky and felt as if the stars were gazing back at her. The evening had come to an end with Joey and Frank sleeping on the couch inside and Susie and Julie watching the nightsky on the roof. Susie had been scared to go up there, but Julies sheer presence was enough to reassure her.  
Now the smaller girl had fallen asleep, leaning onto Julies shoulder in her silent slumber. 

They were all exhausted from a long evening of getting drunk, playing games, dancing, challenging one another – mostly Frank and Joey though – and spraying new graffittis on the walls. It was really a party of Legion kind, she was almost sad it had ended. 

It almost did when Joey drunkenly accused Frank of cheating at Poker with an Ace up his sleeve, when they were playing Go Fish. Thankfully Joey managed to pull himself together and instead be mad as to why they weren’t playing Poker. 

Julie smiled at the thought, the night had been incredible and she felt lucky to have her friends. Who would she be without them? It would be different and probably for the worst. Would they ever split up and go their seperate ways? She scoffed internally at that ridiculous question. 

Of course, they would always stay together, they were the Legion.

***

„Rise and shine, sleeping beauty.“

Blinking rapidly, Julie woke up to immediately get blinded by the sunlight, regretfull of her decision. She squeezed her eyes shut again and shielded her face from the sun.

„Fuck off, Frank. Just five more minutes.“ She replied raspily, earning a short hum in response.

„Hm, seems like I didn’t awake a beautiful princess from her slumber, but evoked a sleeping dragon. And it looks angry.“

„Don’t make me punch you this early.“

She heard him snicker and tap his foot impatiently. With a sour mood and too much effort, she cracked her eyes open again, only to find she was still on the roof and Susie was gone. 

„C’mon, Jules, we wanna head back town. Susie and Joey are already in the truck. Gonna be fun watching Joey drive with a murder hangover. Just wanted you to catch your beauty sleep.“ He paused, eyeing her up and down, as a grin spread on his face. „Seems like you need it.“

„Frank, you make my headache 10x worse than it already is.“ Julie whined, holding her hand to her forehead and taking a few steps forward. She almost fell, but was quickly caught by him. He put an arm around her shoulder, successfully supporting her as they made their way off the roof.

When they got to firm ground, Julie was fast to remove Franks arm and tried to stand steady on her own, only wavering slightly. Frank watched her, obviously amused by her attempts to walk. „You need some help there?“

„No, I don’t.“ She said, not sounding very convincing. „Wait, how come you’re not completely hungover, you chugged like eight or so beers?“

„You’re talking to an expert, Julie. I got my aspirin. Want some?“ She didn’t hesitate to take that offer, swallowing the pill dry in seconds.

They continued walking down the path through the woods towards the road silently. A few rays of sunshine peeking through the thick green roof of leaves. The snow crunched beneath their steps, fading as they went on. Frank could see some reluctance in Julies eyes, as if she was debating on saying something. He decided to solve that for her.

„What’s up, Jules?“

„Huh?“ That took her by surprise.

„Whatcha thinking about?“ The hesitation was clear and Frank almost thought she wouldn’t say anything, just as she spoke up.

„Frank, have I ever told you how much you-… and the gang… mean to me?“

That genuinely surprised him. No one ever told him how much he meant to anybody.

„Er, no? Do I?“

Now it was Julies turn to look surprised again, although shock was a better word to describe it. She looked absolutely baffled upon the question if he meant something to her.

„Well, yes! Or course you do! I’ve just been… thinking a lot lately and wanted… to tell you.“

She trailed of at the end and averted her gaze. There was a sense of vulnerability behind her voice and she let her guard down. Franks surprised face turned into a soft smile, as he nudged Julie playfully.

„Thanks, you mean a lot to me too. Now quit this sentimental bullshit. Getting kinda scared for you, did you get a concussion or something?“

Julie snorted at that, returning the playful nudge with a light poke. As they arrived back at the truck and got in, they headed back to Ormond. Julie could hear remarks of her friends and the heavy metal music as she let her gaze wander over the passing landscape.

**Author's Note:**

> I like the idea of Julie being more than what she seems and struggling with a strict Family. I feel like these aspects make her more of a character and wanted to put it into a Story.  
> Thank you for reading!


End file.
